Look for Rainbows
by Cress070
Summary: When Sophie Foster arrives at Foxfire Academy, Biana is in love. Her beautiful hair, chocolatey eyes, but no. She has no shot. Does she? ONESHOT. RATED T BECAUSE I'M PARANOID. BIANA X SOPHIE. AU.


**AHHH it did the code glitch. I fixed it! But to repeat myself: Hello! I should be working my Through the Gap in the Curtains, but I had this idea. It's Biana x Sophie, and I know that's not a popular ship, but I think they're so cute. It's set when Sophie first arrives at Foxfire. Enjoy!**

Biana Vacker glanced over her shoulder at the new girl. Sophie Foster. She was a gorgeous blonde with wide brown eyes flecked through with gold, and Biana didn't know what to think. Everyone around her knew that she was bisexual, after the first level when she and Chara Lotte had been found kissing behind a tree, but they were elves. It wasn't something that was ever done. Boy plus girl equals true love, and all that.

Biana liked boys too, liked them just fine, and more so now that her parents were avoiding the truth about her sexuality as much as they could, assuming they were tramping it out of her. They weren't, but just to please them she had tried to look away from girls and towards boys more often. It had been going fine, until Sophie showed up, with her slim hips that swished when she stepped and her strange, ethereal eyes. Biana had been trying to avoid her, however hard it may have been, and now she was breaking down.

She sighed, and followed Maruca into the lunchroom. She had never had any feelings towards Maruca, despite her beauty. Brunettes weren't really her type. She sighed, and followed her through the lunch line, picking out mashed carnassiva root, pachmi fruit, and lushberry juice.

They sat down at their table, and Biana saw Sophie trying to get to them. She must've thought that because Biana's brother was the one who saved her, she got a free pass to friendship. Biana would have loved this, but Sophie was too attractive to risk any contact, so she shot one of her death glares towards her, and saw her veer towards a table where she saw Jensi Babblos waving.

"What do you think of her?" Maruca said, watching Sophie sit down awkwardly with the drooly boys.

Biana? Biana thought that she was the most gorgeous thing in existence, but she couldn't say that in front of Maruca. "She's fine, I guess. But trying too hard to not care. Girls like her are so fake." Biana hurt, saying this. Sophie seemed like the realest person that she'd ever met.

"Mm. Yeah… " Maruca started blabbing about how she'd seen Keefe Sencen staring at her during study hall, and how she was probably some sort of player. Biana nodded along, not really paying attention. She was watching as Sophie was dragged away from the drooly boys table by Marella, and she saw them sit down. Marella used to be her friend, but then… after the day by the tree with Chara, nobody but Maruca really talked to her. She was still popular, oh yes, but everyone was… almost afraid. She watched as they both leaned in closer, and Marella pointed towards her. Probably telling Sophie about the whole being bi thing. Amused, she saw Sophie lean back in shock, and then she said something that made her turn bright red. It was cute when she blushed, Biana thought.

Then, she frowned. Marella had pushed back her chair, and said something loud enough that Biana could almost hear. You dirty blasphemy…

She flinched. Those were almost the same words that Marella said to her when she had come out. She should go talk to her. Tell her that she knew how it felt… well, assuming it was what she had said.

"I'll be right back." Biana said to Maruca.

She nodded. "Okay." and continued eating her sandwich.

Biana wove through the cafeteria, around all of the tables full of chattering students until she got to where Sophie was sitting, all alone.

"Um, hi," she said nervously, sliding into a seat. "I'm Biana."

"I know," Sophie said, looking at her mistrustfully. "I heard about you…"

"Yeah." Biana said. "You probably have. Um, anyways, I couldn't help but overhear the conversation that you were having, and um…"

Sophie's features softened, and Biana almost melted inside. "Oh. yeah. I was…"

"Are you gay?" Biana asked, and then cursed herself for saying that.

Sophie sighed. "Yeah... I guess it's not really an open topic here, is it-"

And Biana leaned over the table and kissed her. To her surprise, Sophie kissed back. The cafeteria fell silent, and then broke apart, both of them bright red.

Biana stood up. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry," she said, and was about to go on when Sophie stood up too and laid a hand over hers.

'Don't be," she said. "It's my fault too. I didn't have to kiss you as well. Next time, maybe somewhere more private." and she walked away, leaving Biana as stunned as when she had first seen her.

"Wait!" she called, and ran after her retreating figure. When she caught up, Sophie smiled at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say sorry for being mean to you earlier… I just didn't want to get too close to you because… well."

Sophie pecked her on the cheek, and Biana turned bright red.

"I know. I did that too, when I realized who I was. Then it was better for awhile, but then… I came here and I knew that I would have to do this all over again. It was like it was all cold and wet and sad it the world, but when it rained, I looked for a rainbow. And that was you."

Biana slipped her hand into Sophie's and smiled.

"When it rains, look for rainbows. I like that."

They walked away together.

 **Hopefully that was cute and not cringe? I really loved writing it, so oh well. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **xoxo**

 **Cress**


End file.
